Unexpected love
by Leia561
Summary: Well all i can say is this.Dark Luke.Can Leia decide to go with this mysterious Darth Sofus or not?CHAPTER 2 IS UP!I have a very bad case of writers block..THIS IS NOT A LUKELEIA STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Im back with a new story! This takes place after ROTJ So enjoy! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Leia sat on her bed in the Imperial Palace reading the Holo log from the latest Senate meeting.  
Yet she was not really paying attention. For Luke was acting strange.He had been training her in the ways of the force,But he started saying things like"I don't feel well enough"or "Maybe later.  
She was worried sick and that's why she barely ever went to the senate meetings anymore .Han,however was leading a rebel fleet to the planet Datoonie.(Dont' worry Han and Leia are still in love..For now!)

"At least I finally finished my lightsaber"She mumbled to herself.

She stared at the jedi weapon.Then she heard a small smothered beep

"Artoo?"

No answer.

She began to feel tense.

Then she heard another beep.

Leia grabbed for her lightsaber, but it was pulled off her bed.

She pulled out her blaster pistol strapped to her leg.

It was also pulled away.

"Its no use"said a deep icy voice

A human. (a man she suspected)Who's face was hidden by a black cloak,Came out of the shadows.

Leia quickly used the force to pin him to the wall.Her anger was released causing her to use the force (Once again)to choke him.

He overcame the power and pushed her away.

"What a naughty jedi using your anger like that"He said smugly

"Shut up!"

She ran at him.In response lighting shot out of his fingers hitting Leia.She screamed of the intense pain.With a gesture of his hand she was pushed on the wall.

"What do you want with me?!"

"Do you know why your brother is acting strange?"

"no"

"Well there's a man named Jorus(SP?) C'baoth

Leia still was tingling from the shock of the sith lighting.

"He sensed your brother was being trained in the ways of the jedi,and he wants your brother."

The man sighed then continued "But it seems your brother went to him to train in the ways of the dark side"

"No.."Leia sighed

"NO!" she screamed

The man quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"This room is not sound proof you know!"

"wait your a sith ... Are you not?"

"Yes I am Darth Sofus(I counld not think of any other name)and I want you to come with me"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hmmm.Will Leia go with him?

O.K that was the Prologue.

PLEASE R&R

I won't add another chapter until i get at least 5 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi im back from vacation at the Tatoonie like heat of Wyoming!(Please ignore my spelling errors) 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you coming?"Darth Sofus asked gruffly

Leia could not decide what to do,but why did he need her to come?

So she asked "Why do you need me?"

"You have choice you come nicely or, I knock you out and carry you." He replied while walking around scanning the area.

"I..."

"Ok answer this question how exactly has your dear brother been acting strange?"

"Why should I tell you?!"

"For I can help you.If you answer my question of course!"

Darth Sofus knew that Leia had inherited Anakin Skywalker's short temper and had more of a chance of releasing her anger to the dark side.He knew she would be easy to pursuede.

"Fine...He has had sudden times where he'd lash out at me or times when he had to go off planet.Also his appearance has changed as in him becoming a bit pale."

"Oh great"Darth Sofus stated taking out a small comlink.

"Teressa hurry and tell Admiral Nikkol to take the speeder outside apartment 88A"He muttered to the comlink.

"Yes My'lord" A female voice replied.

"W-what?" Leia studdered.

"C'baoh will be sending your brother for you shortly"he said in a sweet sarcastic way.

There was a whirr of a speeder outside the window.

"We have company!" A voice yelled out of the comlink.

"What do you mean?!" Darth Sofus returned.

"A clash of sides master.3 TIES and an X-wing"The voice said.

"Luke!" Leia yelled out.

Darth Sofus grabbed Leia's arm and started toward the window the the apartment,but Leia pulled free.

"I won't leave without seeing Luke!"

"Leia he will kill you if he has to!Now grab your belongings and hurry!"

Leia stared at Darth Sofus.She was confused.She didn't know who was on what side,but she ended up grabbing the suitcase under her bed (She had it packed in case of emergancies)  
Darth Sofus activated his blood red light saber and slowly drew a rectangle in the glass.With a small nudge the glass was sent down to the lower cities of Courusant.(I feel bad to whoever was standing where the glass was going to land)  
A speeder was awaiting them.In the speeder sat two humans (A man with brownish blond hair and with hazel eyes and a woman with black wavy hair and blue eyes with specks of sith yellow in them.)

"Welcome aboard"The woman said sarcasticly.

Darth Sofus chuckled and pulled his hood down.

To Leia he was suprisingly very handsome.He had messy black hair and his eyes were completely sith yellow.

Wait! Leia told herself Remember Han!

"Nikkol you better get us outta this" the woman remarked.

The man lifted the speeder up swerving past two TIES.While the woman drew out a blaster rifle and shot at one TIE hitting it in the wing causing it to swerve into a building.

"I can't shake the X-wing"The man remarked.

"We know that"Sofus said stiffly."Take us to the Ship"He added

"Yes sir!"

Leia just sat there and watched everything she was leaving behind.She slowly drifted of into a light sleep.

**"Padme!" a young man yelled off of the ship."Lower the ship!"**

**Another older man ran forward "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way" he said as he waved the clone pilot to go on.**

**The younger man glared at the older one."Lower the ship"he said darkly**

**The pilot looked back and forth at the men in confusion.The older man didn't notice he stared at the younger man.**

**"Anakin you know i can't take Dooku alone."he said "I need your help.And if we catch him we can end this war right now.We have a job to do."**

**"I don't care"The younger man said.**

**"You'll be expelled from the Jedi order!"**

**The younger man looked down'he was full of different emotions."I can't leave her"He said softly**

**"Come to your senses!" the older man snapped.**

**The younger man grew angery then calm.**

**"What do you think the senator would do in your position?"**

**"She would do her duty" the younger man said heavily.**

Leia awoke in the cabin of a ship.Where was she?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Expect the new chapters will be short!

R

R

Thanks for reading I want at least 3 reveiws until i start the new chapter!


End file.
